Switched!
by Cosplaygirl03
Summary: Integra's Alucard? Alucard's Integra? What's next?...Review Please
1. With a crash and a bang

I don't own Hellsing, or their characters. But I do own this story. ^_^ ~~~~ "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW!!" Integral yelled, as she threw a book at her very special agent.  
  
"A shame, throwing away such good literature." Alucard smirked, as he picked up the book.  
  
Placing it back on her desk, made her even angrier.  
  
"I swear Alucard, if you don't leave, I'll" She warned. Alucard turned to her with a smirk.  
  
"You'll do what Master?" He asked as he drew closer to her.  
  
That did it! Integral swiftly opened the drawer to her already loaded gun, but only to have it closed again by a gloved hand.  
  
"I'll leave master, there's no need for this." Alucard said sounding serious for once.  
  
He released his gentle grip on her hand (If it was his usual grip, he would have crushed her hand), and walked toward the door. Turning the door knob, he paused.  
  
"Besides, you can't kill me anyway." He smirked.  
  
"OUT!!!" She screamed, as she attempted to shoot him; only realizing she was shooting at the door. Alucard had disappeared.  
  
"Damn, I missed." She whispered, as she studied the bullet holes in the door.  
  
"That bastard!" She cursed, as she walked back over to her desk.  
  
Lighting one of her cigars, she sat lazily in her chair. Ribbons of smoke ascended into the atmosphere as she took in another drag; finally relaxation.  
  
"Walter, what time is it? The clock broke after I threw it at "You know who"." She asked as she held her finger on the intercom.  
  
"12:30 am Sir Integral." He answered.  
  
"I'm turning in early tonight. If anyone needs me, they will have to wait until tomorrow." She informed.  
  
"Of course Sir Integral." He answered. Then there was the sound of static. After that, she put the cigar out, and straightened all of the papers on her desk.  
  
{Normally, I would stay up until 3 o'clock, but I'm exhausted; hardly keep my eyes open.} She thought, as she walked out of her office.  
  
Feeling very tired, she walked down the long and very dark hallway, searching for her bed chamber.  
  
After walking (what seemed to be a mile) she finally reached her chamber. She got ready for bed, and immediately went to sleep, blocking out every noise possible.  
  
At 3:00 in the morning, she awoke for some odd reason, she couldn't get back to sleep; something didn't feel right.  
  
As she looked up, all she saw was darkness. She didn't' really feel like herself at all. Thinking she was ill, she decided to get up, only to bump her head on something hard.  
  
"Owww!" She said, as she rubbed her forehead.  
  
Her voice had changed, for m her normal to a very deep voice. She got up, this time, pushing up whatever ht her, and realized she was in a coffin.  
  
{W-what's going on here?} She thought, as her eyes scanned the room, that obviously wasn't hers (The room).  
  
She quickly got out of the large coffin, and ran to the nearby restroom to look in the mirror.  
  
{This can't be happening!} She thought, as she grabbed for the door. She the light on, and to her horror, there in the mirror was Alucard.  
  
"Alucard, get out of that mirror, this instant!" She yelled, thinking he was playing a really mean joke on her. But what she noticed horrified her. He was saying and doing everything she did.  
  
{Oh my gosh, that's me!} She thought. She ran out of the bathroom, and into her office. Just as she feared. Her body was there sitting in her chair waiting for her.  
  
Authoress: Weird huh? Stay tuned for chapter two. "Alucard as Integral" 


	2. Alucard as Integral

Authoress: Thank you for your wonderful reviews.  
  
Again, I don't own Hellsing or any of the characters. Kay, I'm done.  
  
When we last left Integra.  
  
{Oh my gosh, that's me!} She thought. She ran out of the bathroom, and into her office. Just as she feared. Her body was there sitting in her chair waiting for her.  
  
"Ah, I see you've made it."  
  
"Alucard what is the meaning of this?" She yelled.  
  
Alucard grinned at his frightened and confused master. Frankly, he wouldn't blame her for feeling that way.  
  
"The fact I'm wearing your nightgown?" He smirked.  
  
"Though I must say Master, I didn't know you liked to wear satin." He continued.  
  
"NO that's not it! I mean why you are in my body, and I'm in yours!" She said feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Well if I'm not mistaken, I believe we somehow switched bodies; and I must say Master, I find this quite amusing." He smirked. His voice made her body sound seductive, obviously ticking her off.  
  
"If you have anything to do with this Alucard, I'll-"  
  
"You'll do what Master? If you're thinking of killing me, forget it." He said with a smirk.  
  
"I wouldn't talk if I were you!" She warned.  
  
"But Master, you are me." He informed.  
  
It was true, she was. And there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
"Well, how do we UN-do this?" She asked placing both hands on the desk.  
  
"Un-do what? I kind of like this body." He joked.  
  
Integra glared at him, with such anger, that it would have frozen a whole army.  
  
"Give me a minute master, I'll think of something." He answered as he put his fingers to his temples.  
  
Integral couldn't believe this. Of all the beings in the world, she had to be Alucard. Her duty was to rid England of the undead, and protect it from Anderson's organization. Her pride suddenly plummeted like a rock off a cliff. The feeling that she had been defeated, had already taken its toll on her.  
  
"Well, what now? What do I do?" She asked sounding depressed.  
  
Alucard looked at her and grinned.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"I'm in your body Alucard, what do I do? It's a freaking corpse!" She yelled.  
  
"You know so much about vampire's Master. The only way to survive is to live by your knowledge." He answered.  
  
"No! There is no way I can do this!" She protested, as she slammed her hand on the desk, almost cracking it.  
  
"You're going to have to be careful with my body Master. You may be in there, but you still have my strength." He warned.  
  
"Rubbish!" She snapped. "That can't be true!"  
  
"Nothing seems to be true right now, does it?" He asked.  
  
Then he stood up, and walked towards her, making her feel very puzzled, and frustrated.  
  
"I suggest you take it easy Master, I'll figure it out." He whispered, as he ran his fingers through her raven black hair.  
  
"Alucard, just leave me alone right now.please." She whispered.  
  
This was the very first time she has ever said that to him. This was really breaking her down.  
  
Knowing that she was truly upset, Alucard nodded and left the room, leaving her alone in the office.  
  
{This is too weird. What am I going to do?} She thought, as she sat down to her desk. 


	3. You must fix this!

Authoress: Thank you for your reviews.  
  
Again, I don't own Hellsing or the characters.  
  
Integral took off her tinted shades, revealing the crimson eyes that were now hers. With a deep sigh, she decided to get to work.  
  
{I guess I'll have to make due.} She thought, as she pulled out and examined the first folder.  
  
{I may be in this body, but duty is duty. I can not and will not succumb to this foolish incident.}  
  
As she continued to look over the files, Walter walked in with her morning tea and newspaper.  
  
"Alucard, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be out when it's daylight, let alone in Sir Integral's office. When she gets here, she won't be pleased. So word of advice from an old friend, if you don't want to get shot, I'd suggest you leave." He informed as he placed the paper and tea on the desk.  
  
Integral looked at him in amusement. Who knew he could be that loyal.  
  
"Oh is that so Walter?" She asked with a sly smile.  
  
"Why would I risk getting shot, if the one who is supposed to shoot me, is already sitting right here?"  
  
Walter looked at her closely; her accent was there. Now feeling embarrassed, he didn't bother to say anything else prior to his last "warning".  
  
"Not saying anything now aren't we?" She asked slyly.  
  
She really found this funny, but she wouldn't let him know that. After all, she did have a reputation to keep.  
  
"What happened to you?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know I woke up like this. I believe this might be Alucard's doing, I'm not sure. But what I do know, is that Alucard is in my body, and he is wearing my nightgown; just to warn you;" She explained.  
  
"Oh dear, I hope he doesn't do anything absurd if you catch my meaning." He said in a worry.  
  
Integral thought for a moment, now realizing what he was trying to say.  
  
"Well if he does, oh he will regret it." She said, putting away the third folder.  
  
"He'd better watch out then; but what of your body?" He asked.  
  
She didn't understand.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"If he is in your body, he could simply take advantage of you. Do things that you wouldn't do. He could possibly ruin your reputation, or something else."  
  
Thinking about what he had just said, was true. And that frustrated her. Knowing Alucard, he would so something like that. She must keep her body safe, even if she is taunted by his teasing antics. (After all she wouldn't want to shoot him.)  
  
"I cant' believe this is happening! Nothing seems right at this very moment. To make things worse, I have a meeting with the Protestant Knights today, and in Alucard's situation he won't be able to rid England of its undead." She cried.  
  
She let her head fall into her hands. This was going to be a problem.  
  
"Well that's a downside isn't' it?" Said a voice.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be asleep Alucard?" Integral asked sternly.  
  
"Not really Master. I'm in your body remember?"  
  
"Oh how could I forget?" She answered sarcastically. She really didn't feel like this. (I wouldn't either. If someone switched bodies with me, I wouldn't talk to that person for years, I'm surprised she's talking to him; she's got strength.)  
  
"Listen, we have a problem. I have a meeting with the Protestant Knights today, how I will be able to do that? I don't know. On the other hand, what are you going to do about your mission? You cant' go out there and-"Her sentence was cut short.  
  
"Don't worry Master; I'll take care of everything." He answered with a grin.  
  
"I don't think so, as of today or this entire week maybe, you are on temporary leave. You will not go on a mission until this problem is cleared up. Do you understand?" She asked.  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Good. Oh, and put on some close for heavens sake. That's an order." "If I may interfere, I may have an answer to your problem. You could call in sick. It works for me every time." Walter suggested.  
  
Integral looked at him, hoping he would realize what he had just said.  
  
He obviously didn't.  
  
"No, that won't do I'll just have to go." She answered.  
  
"But how will you be able to do that?"  
  
"I'll think of something." 


	4. Talk about Confused

Hey all, I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update chapter 4; had to concentrate on school, and other important things. Again, thank you all for your wonderful reviews on chapter 3. So now I present to you: chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters.

Seras was in her chamber polishing the contents of her Halcannon. Showing pride in her work, she sweetly hummed what may have been show tunes, unaware of an un-peculiar presence. "Oh! Sir Integral, I didn't hear you come in." She said trying not to sound startled.

No answer. Integral's look was blank as she looked down on the young fledgling; expressionless, yet her eyes seemed to be asking questions.

"Um…well, okay." Seras continued her work nervously. There must be a reason for her master's master to be here, never the less the awkward attitude.

Integral silently walked over to the small dining table, and sat down; her eyes still watching. This went on for about 3 minutes or so. (Creepy)

Seras couldn't stand the awkwardness. She just wanted to get up and smack her in the face, or at least shake her to get some sort of reaction, no matter what the consequences were. She deeply sighed revealing a bit of annoyance as she got to her feet.

"Sir Integral, I hope you aren't offended by me asking this, but is there some reason you're in here? Don't you have some important paperwork to do?" She asked cautiously.

Integral glared at the young officer. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying that I'm supposed to be upstairs sitting behind some freak'n desk wasting my life away trying to figure out some boring paperwork; is that it?"

Seras backed away; there was no telling what she'd do, as well as what was going on.

"And by the way, you're cleaning your cannon all wrong! You're not using enough polish, and you're using circular motions instead of up and down motions. I swear, Alucard would be ashamed if he saw this!" Integral added.

Anger began to rise inside her. I don't believe this, who does she think she is? Seras thought. Her hands balled up as they fell to her sides. "Out of respect Sir, it looks fine."

"Oh really? Police girl?"

Seras's eyes grew wide. "W-what?"

A smirk appeared on the corners of Integral's mouth; a very familiar smirk.

"Don't be deceived by those you think don't do the deceiving. If someone else, someone dangerous had disguised himself as someone from the organization, we'd be in a lot of trouble now wouldn't we? Something to think about huh?"

"Master… Is that you!" Seras asked in unbelief.

"Didn't think you'd notice." Alucard joked. As he got to his feet, Seras retreated back to her canopy. Frightened and confused, she tried to figure out what was going on; only to get a slight headache.

"Relax Police girl, I'll explain." He said in the empty room; she was gone.

Seras ran out of the basement, and upstairs towards the lobby. This is a joke. A practical joke! She thought frantically, as she reached the stairs. There has got to be an explanation for this! She raced down the dark hallway, her special vision being able to see the where she was going.

She finally reached Integral's office; her heart beating quickly as she burst through the door; eyes closed not wanting to see who was on the other side. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes only to see a rather shocked and angry Alucard.

"Miss Victoria! What's the meaning of this?

Seras felt as if she were going to faint; nothing was as it seemed. Mentally, she closed her eyes wishing everything would stop and go back to normal. In her case what was normal? Maybe I'm dreaming, or maybe I'm so starved, that I'm hallucinating! She thought to herself, only to have her meditation broken by a sharp "SERAS VICTORIA!"

"Oh I'm sorry Master or …" she sighed again.

" No, I'm Integral; you didn't answer my question." She said calming down. Seras backed away towards the bullet-filled door.

" You can't be!" Seras cried. "You're my master! Sir Integral is in my room. I was just talking to her!"

Integral sighed as she shook her head. She knew this was bound to happen. Great! How do I explain this to her? She thought. Integral stood up, and approached the frightened officer.

"That woman down stairs in your room, is not me … well she is me, but not me." She sighed sharply. "What I'm trying to say is that, that woman down there is actually Alucard!"

Seras blinked. "W-how?"

There was a moment of silence. "I don't know. I woke up in his body, as did he in mine. However, he fails to realize the seriousness. He thinks this is a joke, and I have a meeting with the Protestant Knights this afternoon. I only have a few hours to get ready which is impossible. But he promised me a way to undo this conundrum." She explained.

Everything seemed all so clear to Seras. So that would explain the oddness. She thought.

"So until then, I ordered him go on a temporary leave until he did." Integral added as she returned to her desk, ignoring the small crack on the side.

"Temporary leave? Sir, please think this over." Seras pleaded. She felt rather silly doing so.

"It's already done. In this state Alucard is powerless. And besides I'm sure you can hold your own. He trained you to be one of the best."

"Please Sir Integral, I can't do this alone!"

Puzzled, Integral looked at her. She's seen Seras fight before, and she's done a great job doing so. Maybe she needed Alucard for moral support; after all, she was still a fledgling.

Integral lightly smiled not wanting to scare the poor child with Alucard's sharky grin. "Well then, I'll assign Officer Pip Bernadette to accompany you on your mission tonight. I'm sure that you two will get along this time. I don't want any mishaps like that time at target practice . Is that understood Officer Victoria?" Integral asked. The sternness in her baritone voice made Seras feel a bit uncomfortable; like her master was angry with her.

"Yes Mast-uh Sir!" She said almost forgetting whom she was talking to.

"Very well, you're dismissed."

Seras bowed, and left the room. Behind closed doors, she let out a breathed sigh. "This is going to be a long night." She said to herself, unaware that Integral could hear her in the other room. "What's worse is that I have to work with Pip."

Seras walked down the hallway, and down the stairs, back to the basement, to her cold stony room. Butterflies fluttered around in the pit of her stomach, as she entered. Please don't let him be in here. She prayed. He wasn't. And that was good.

Seras sat on her bed, to pick up where she left off. But for some reason, she didn't feel like it. She glanced over at the clock, to see 5:00 pm. "Must be daylights savings? I thought it was 9:00 when I went upstairs." She said to herself. She put her Halcannon aside, and made herself comfortable in her canopy. Maybe a few minutes of sleep will do me some good. She thought, as she drifted off.

For those who don't know, in the 1st or 2nd volume of the Manga, Seras and Pip were doing target practice; besides their arguing on how to shoot, Seras had blown clear of the target field i.e. all the little man-shaped targets had huge capsule holes in them, etc.


	5. CrazyStupid Battle

Hey everybody! Thank you for your reviews..

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the series or the characters. However I do own the villain, and the angry mob.

Review please.

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Pip Screamed, pointing his finger at the one person he normally loved to taunt; however, now wasn't the time.

"Well don't look at me. It's the Sir's orders!" Seras yelled back.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I WON'T DO IT." He stomped over to what were shocked soldiers as he said this. He picked up his semi-heavy rifle and slung it over his shoulder.

Seras approached him once again, but this time something happened. Because of her "special" abilities, she forcefully yanked the young mercenary by the collar, thus pulling him down to her eye level; a brown eye met with a pair of now burning scarlets. A sweat drop ran down the side of his face as he began to realize the awkward position rather predicament he was in; and in front of his buddies.

"Look! As much as I don't want to do this either, we have to follow her orders. And getting along is one of them." She whispered through clenched teeth.

Suddenly, the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. Seras turned only to drop the now frightened Pip flat on the floor.

"Oh! Captain, I'm sorry." She apologized while standing at attention.

"Didn't anyone notice the alarm? It's been on for about 5 minutes? We were supposed to be on the grounds by now getting rid of England's filth." The Captain said coolly.

"Oh I heard Cap'n, but she insists that she and I…"

"I heard Bernadette, and if its' an order from our Commander that you two should partner up for this mission, then I suggest that you get to it." The Captain answered.

He then turned to Seras, who was now waiting her turn for her little lecture. But there was none. He ordered the men to quickly get their things and board the truck, leaving Pip and Seras behind.

"Come on Police girl, we're going to get left if you don't hurry up!" He called as he followed the last few men into the truck.

" It's not Police girl! Since Master started calling me that, it seems like an open invitation for everyone else to call me that." She said under her breath.

"COME ON!"

"Well let's see how you like carrying around a 2 ton 30mm cannon."

Finally settling herself and her things in the truck, she felt this awkward aura coming from the soldiers. Nervous eyes studying her, wondering what was on her mind; like predator in a room with its prey. This made her feel a bit uncomfortable, but she was used to it. Besides, she wasn't interested in them anyway.

She glanced across at Pip who looked as if he were contemplating very hard about something. It kind of humored her in a cruel sort of way.

"Look at him. Trying to act all macho or something. If he thought any harder, his head might explode." She thought, mentally chuckling to herself.

"Probably wondering why out of all of these men, he has to be the one stuck working with me, well … I'm not too happy about it either. Besides, I'm not that bad."

Meanwhile at their destination…

On the countryside, a small village facing a patch of dark woods was experiencing problems. The hot summer wind blew by the people-less houses; like a ghost town, not a soul was present. The full moon showed brightly over the village's chapel. Inside, a silhouette of a man moved slowly around the pews, and up towards the churches alters, where he sat down. He pulled out of his pocket a silver coin where he commenced to flip it in the air; waiting …

Back in the truck…

Again, all was quiet. Seras looked at her watch reading 12:09 am. "Hmm … it's only afternoon." She joked to herself. She dared herself not to say that to anyone else in the truck; no one would understand; maybe Pip, but not the others.

Finally, the truck came to a screeching halt. Sending the young officer moving towards the guy next to her. The doors flung open presenting the Captain.

"Alright men, we have a code: orange, you know what that means so be alert." He announced, as he assisted the first two off of the truck. Seras and Pip.

He pulled those two aside while the others got there stuff and went to their positions.

"As for you two, I have a special assignment." He said.

After the instructions, the two partners got their equipment, and went to their positions as well. However, Pip wasn't too excited about this "special" assignment.

"Dang! I can't believe he's making us look for survivors. Why can't he have us look for the fiend instead?" He complained.

Seras shifted the Halcannon to her other shoulder as they approached the village.

"Come on, think of this as public service." She said, trying to sound at least convincing. Personally, she didn't want to have anything to do with meeting face-to-face with whoever or whatever caused all of this.

"Public service eh?" He said. "Stand right there, so I can get a good shot at ya." He joked.

Seras raised a brow not understanding what he meant by that, until …

"Hey! NO! That's not funny Pip!" She protested as she got out of his close shooting range.

Suddenly, there was a strange aura coming from the chapel. A feeling Seras couldn't ignore, but tried.

"Hey d-did you feel that?" She asked.

"Feel what?"

The young fledgling looked around to find the source. "There! Over there in the chapel." She said pointing in that direction.

"Sorry love, I wouldn't know that. I'm not dead remember?" He said, now shifting his rifle to the other side of his shoulder.

Seras threw him a hard glare. "Would you like to be?"

"J-just kidding, geeze can't you take a joke?" He asked trying to avoid similar reactions earlier in the barracks.

Hesitant at first, Seras walked in following Pip, who obviously had no clue what he was about to get himself into.

Inside was as dark as night, and as dismal as the dungeons Seras and Alucard stayed in. Not anyone's idea of home. It looked like no one was around, yet that strange aura lingered in the air.

"That's odd, nobody's here." Pip said, as he walked around the place.

"Yeah … reminds me of Cheddar." She answered remembering that fateful night when she met her demise both ways.

Suddenly, there was a high-pitched sound coming from the altars. So high, that it made them have to cover their ears; especially Seras. (Her hearing being very sensitive and all).

"What the …" They cried.

"Interesting … very interesting indeed." Said a deep mysterious voice.

A silver coin reflected off of the moonlight as it freely flipped up and down. Aiming their weapons at the reflection of the coin, Seras and Pip were ready for anything! Beads of sweat ran down the sides of Pip's face, as he gingerly walked down the isle.

"Who's there!" Seras called out.

She tried her best not to show any form of fear; Alucard would know if she did one way or another; she could just feel it.

Suddenly, a man appeared from the shadows of the altars. Dressed in a black robe, he slowly moved towards the duo, now holding the coin in his fist. The man looked in his early thirties, yet his long white hair told of his true age.

"Don't you think?" He said coolly, as he shot a glance at the young ex-police officer, making her cringe. Pip threw himself in front of her, as if he were protecting her. That however didn't go well by Seras.

"Pip, what the heck are you doing?" She hissed. She tried to push him away from her, but he got in the way again.

"I'm protecting you, what does it look like I'm doing?" He answered spreading out his arms as if he were trying to block a basketball player from making a shot in his hoop.

"Well that's nice and all, but I don't need you to protect me."

"Well excuuuuse me li'l miss deadly, we're supposed to be working together, and protecting you from weird people and other things is one of them!"

"Well it would be nice if you didn't, I'm a big girl Pip, I can take care of myself!"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT-UP AND LET ME PROTECT YOU!" He screamed.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT-UP, I DO NOT NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME!"

As the two argued over heroics, they didn't notice that the man had fallen asleep (probably annoyed by the screaming and shocking insults).

"Oh…I'm sorry, what did you want to say?" Seras asked the stranger.

"What?…oh that's right." The stranger said waking up. "I think it's very interesting." He repeated.

"What's interesting?" Pip asked, still not letting his guard down.

"Well, your little friend here. Tell me, are those red contacts?"

The young vampire smiled nervously, showing her fangs. "Um…I guess you can say that." She said.

"Oh…really? Well, allow me to exterminate you. You see, I'm a vampire hunter who doesn't like your kind at all. So if you please step aside sir, I'll take care of that little monster for you."

"WHAT!" Seras cried. Now was the time for Pip to protect her.

"You're not getting anywhere near her you freak!" Pip insulted.

The man just stood there, and smiled – laughed a bit; something was up.

Suddenly, there was an explosion outside; the doors to the chapel flew open, ending with a crash.

"THERE HE IS…GET HIM!" Cried a villager. Behind him was an angry mob, weiling pitchforks, clubs, anything they could get their hands on.

The vampire hunter, made a run for it, and jumped out of a glass window; shattering pieces of colored glass everywhere.

The two Hellsing operatives ran over to one the shattered stained glass windows to see what was going on outside, and where he was going. The rest of the mercenaries gunned down all of the Freaks who came back. Seras ran outside, thinking that she saw something move towards the woods.

"There, grab my ammunition case." She instructed as she pointed back towards the chapel. Pip did so, and waited for his next instruction. Even though, he didn't want to.

Seras carefully loaded the sliver canister into the Halcannon and aimed it towards the woods. Relying on her vision range she was able to see 400 to 500 yards away; easy target.

"Stand back Pip." She ordered, as she pulled back the heavy trigger.

Suddenly, there were a couple of screams coming from the chapel.

"IT'S OKAY, I GOT HIM!" She called.

Seras returned to the chapel to see an angry group, now angry at her.

"Um…"

"You killed him." Said an old man.

"You should be ASHAMED of yourself!" scolded a large woman.

"Wait a minute! Wasn't he the guy you called us for?" She asked in defense. This obviously was going well.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Shouted one of the guys.

"Poor Bob!" Cried a woman. "He was such a good neighbor…great with the kids." She sniffed.

Pip ran in front of Seras again; the mob was approaching.

"Then whom did you call us for?" Seras asked.

"Call? We didn't call you." The old man said. "Oh well…GET THEM!"

It was time to go. Pip grabbed Seras's hand, and bolted for the truck.

"YO! Come on lets' go, move it move it.!" He ordered.

"Why do these things always have to happen to me?" She asked.

The truck was slowly pulling away from the chapel's entrance.

"I don't know, maybe you're accident proned." Pip joked.


	6. Pip X Seras

Arriving back to the headquarters, the two temporary partners were exhausted.

It was silent at first walking down the hall.

"Crikey! What happened back there?" Pip asked.

"I don't know." Seras answered.

"Weird, the way how things went eh?" He joked; wincing at the pain.

Apparently, while they were trying to escape the mob, on of the villagers threw a rock, which broke the back window; unfortunately Pip happened to be next to it.

"What's wrong Pip?"

"Oh it's nothing, just a cut. Bloody glass." He cursed.

He winced again.

"Here, let me have a look at it." The police girl offered. "I have a first aid kit in my room."

"Um…are you sure that's a good idea? I mean you haven't eaten in 3 days." He said worriedly. "Ferguson said so."

"Nonsense! I'll … be fine." She replied.

She was starting to catch the scent of his blood; a sweet aroma with a tinge of alcohol; he had been drinking earlier before the mission.

"Alright, but don't bite me." He joked.

Seras glared at him. "Oh come on! I'm not going to bite you Pip."

"I'm just say'n."

"Whatever."

He winced again as she pulled his arm toward her. His shirt was bloodied; she had to contain herself.

She pulled his sleeve back revealing the wound. The scent was stronger this time, and it was bothering her.

"I think it needs to be cleaned." He told her.

"I'll say. Come on, my room is down stairs that way." She grimaced. Grabbing his good arm, she led him downstairs to the basement.

Her room was how she left it: coffin opened as a canopy, clothes put in a basket (obviously her dirty laundry), and the lights were still on. However, on the table was what she detested: her dinner.

"Why does Walter continue doing that, when he knows I'm not going to eat it?" She thought to herself.

Pip sat down in her chair, resting his wounded arm on the table. He saw the medical blood lying there in ice, but didn't say anything. He had other things to worry about.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" He asked. "You're kind of inexperienced."

"Maybe I should let you just sit there and agonize a while." She said under her breath. "Of course I know what I'm doing."

She got some warm water from the bathroom nearby, peroxide and some bandages from her first aid kit, and placed them all on the table.

"Okay, this is going to hurt…. a lot." She warned him, as she grabbed the bottle of peroxide.

After 5 minutes of screaming and curses, the fledgling was finally able to wrap the bandages around his arm. Inspecting the work done, Pip weakly smiled.

"Not bad." He said.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" She teased as she put the peroxide away. "Big Baby."

"Am not! It just hurt like hell!" He defended, in a whiney tone; he kind of did sound like a child.

Seras grabbed one of the boxes that sat off in the corner, and pulled it up to the table; she sat there across from him; the medical blood sitting between them.

"Disturbing isn't it?" She asked. Pip was looking at it again, and then looking at her. She moved it a little to the side.

"You know," Pip started. "People are starting to say things."

"I don't care."

"Look Seras," He replied seriously. He reached over for her hand; in the other hand, he grabbed the cold medical bag.

"We're concerned. You're getting weaker by the minute…please."

It was now in her hands. She looked at it for a while, hungrily. Just as she was about to put it to her lips, she hung her head in shame.

"No … please. Don't be like my master. Forcing me to do something that I simply cant' do."

"But Seras…I-I care about you." He said squeezing her hand a little.

"It's for the best…I'm sorry." She got up, and left him…alone.

Running up the stairs, she bumped into a tall looming figure.

"Oh…sorry Sir." She said.

"Officer Victoria, you seem distressed." Integral noted dryly.

"I…I feel like I'm falling apart. I'm so confused, and it's driving me mad!"

"Why don't you tell Alucard about it?" Integral asked.

"He wouldn't understand. As far as he's concerned, I'm useless and a weakling."

Integral nodded. Maybe there was something she could do? Right now, it seemed that Seras had no one to turn to.

"…Come and walk with me."

Authors note: Okay right now you're either thinking what the heck happened to the previous chapters, or what the heck is going on? Or you could be thinking hey, this isn't so bad. Personally, I can't agree with you more. It's much better than what I had originally posted. Well, that's' the end of this chapter…please review.


	7. Under the Stars

A/n: Thanks to everyone for all of your wonderful reviews; again, don't own series or characters.

It was 2:47 am. Still discouraged about their little spat earlier, Pip laid quietly on his bunk, tossing up a pair of loaded dice, and catching it again. He did this for a good five minutes; many of his fellow comrades were curious, some were concerned; few just didn't give a damn.

"What's bothering him?" One soldier asked another. The other soldier shrugged his shoulders, and lit a cigarette.

"How should I know Brentwell? Go ask i'm." He finally said, exhaling the gray-colored smoke.

"Me? No, um…why don't you go ask i'm?" Brentwell protested.

"I'm not the one who's curious about what's wrong with Pip. Lord knows, that for a soldier, you aren't so smart." The soldier commented, before taking in another drag.

"Why don't I save you ze trouble, and answer your question." Said the French voice over in the bunk.

Pip sat up, pulling a cigarette carton from his breast pocket. Grabbing a nearby matchbox, he pulled one of the matches apart, and stroked it against the bottom of his boot.

"Tell me Brentwell…" He started; he lit the cigarette, and took a drag. "Do you have somebody you care about back home?"

Brentwell nodded. "Yes, my mum."

"Yeah, that's because he can't get a girl." A random soldier called from the other side of the room.

The room filled with laughter, and mild snickering; Brentwell just ignored them, and continued.

"I lost my pop a few years ago due to the war in Korea; I'm all she has."

Pip nodded, understanding where he was coming from. He too had lost his parents in a skirmish, leaving him to stay with his grandfather; it was a tough life for him as a child. He knew that his grandpére would murder people, just to put food on the table, being taught the tricks of the trade, and even forced into military school so he could be "toughened up". He always contemplated on running away from home to live a new life, but as he got older, he became corrupted with the love of the fight. When he reached the proper age, he set out to join or rather create the band of mercenaries known as the Wilde Geese.

"I understand what you are saying." Pip answered. "But you see, my problem is simply zis. The girl I care about is hurting herself by not doing what she needs to do in order to survive and stay healthy. I'm very worried about her, and try to do my best to help her, but as stubborn as she is, she just doesn't cooperate; I guess she doesn't want to be helped."

Brentwell knew exactly whom Pip was referring to, but kept silent. It was bad enough that his captain was just lying around; heavily contemplating about what went wrong. But he decided to make a suggestion anyway.

"Why don't you just go and talk to Officer Victoria?" Brentwell whispered.

Pip raised a brow. How did he know he was referring to the police girl? Was it that obvious? Better yet, was his months of teasing her obvious to everyone else; what else could be the reason; he did have feelings for her?

"How do you know that's whom I'm referring to?" He asked. "_Okay, dumb question, of course it's obvious."_ Pip thought to himself.

"I just do sir. But anyways, just go and tell her how you feel and maybe she'll come around." He suggested.

"You're right David. Besides, where are we going to find another hot police girl zat can shoot a 30mm harkonnen from more than 90 yards away?"

Brentwell laughed, knowing that everything was going to be all right…or so he thought.

"You can't." Pip added with a sigh. "Maybe I should just give her some space."

He got to his feet, and walked out of the barracks; Brentwell sat there confused more than ever. "I just don't understand."

Walking down the dark and lonely hallway, Pip thought of ways to fix his problem-only to immediately second guess himself, and try to forget about the whole dumb matter. Maybe he needed some air; it had been a while since he last took a stroll on the mansion's Bowling Green. It was one of the only places he could go to think without the distractions from his comrades. Exiting through the soldier's quarters, he left the building to do just what he was so fond of doing.

The bowling green looked beautiful as opposed to the practice area, which was pretty much a wasteland. He finished his cigarette, and sat down on the grass. Again, he sighed deeply; the memories from hours earlier just didn't want to leave. He thought of her again.

"Damn-it, I sure did it this time." He said to himself. He lay back on the grass, and took in the view from the cosmic sky; it was beautiful.

In all his years living in urban cities and traveling from place to place, he never took the time to look up at the stars…there were so many. He just wished that the police girl were there to see them with him; wish he could apologize.

"What is wrong Seras?" He asked, knowing that she wouldn't answer. "I wish I knew, I wish you would tell me, what's wrong with you."

"…I don't know Pip." A voice said behind him.

Pip jumped slightly only to see Seras standing behind him. He sat up a bit to greet her; she looked ashamed. She was probably ashamed of the fight they had earlier, but no one knew for sure.

"Seras, you scared me!" Pip said coolly; he may be a fearless macho mercenary, but hey they can experience fear too.

"I'm sorry." Seras whimpered. "I didn't mean to. You were just lying there, and I thought you'd like some company."

Pip nodded, and invited her to sit beside him; once again, they were silent; hesitant of what to say to each other. Seras would have been the first to break the silence, but Pip beat her to it. He wasn't too sure if she was still emotional over their recent conversation, but he tried anyway.

"Um…So, how are you doing?" He asked.

"Fine…you?"

"Just peachy; a bit tired though, but zat's what's expected when you are the captain of 20 or more troops." He explained.

Seras nodded. After going for a walk and merely talking with Sir Integral for more than an hour, she was getting to be a bit tired tool; it was a bit after midnight after all. She looked up to the night sky for a second; she too was amazed by all of the stars.

"They're really lovely aren't they?" Pip asked.

"The stars? Yes they are." Seras answered.

"…they're as lovely as you."

Seras could feel her cold dead heart beating, as a shade of pink spread across her cheeks. She knew that Pip had feelings for her, but she wasn't too sure if they were real. Even if it were, were they for the right reasons? Were they really coming from the heart?

"Um..."

"You don't have to say anything Seras. I know what you're feeling; it's alright." Pip replied. He put his arm around her shoulder, and held her close, making the color of her cheeks turn a shade darker.

"By the way, I'm sorry for pressuring you to drink. I shouldn't have done your master's job." He added.

"…I-it's alright. I mean, how would you feel if you had to ingest something that once flowed in the veins of a human?"

Pip laughed. "I would probably be in the same situation you would be in. Geeze, I had no clue it was like zat."

Seras nodded. "Exactly! I just don't think he realizes the reality."

"Maybe he does, but remember the reason. You have to drink blood in order to survive. If you don't, you'll be very weak; he cares enough about you to have to force you to do that." Pip explained.

Seras though for a second; Pip was right. Alucard must have cared about her if he was putting so much pressure on her, and bugging her about her diet. Maybe if she were to hold her nose and down it, it wouldn't be so bad? Whatever the case, she knew that it was probably for her own good.

"I'm going to go now…I'll talk to you later?" Seras said, standing to her feet. Pip nodded, and repeated the gesture.

"I have to get going too."

Alone in her room, she sat there at her table staring it down: her dinner that she didn't' touch earlier. Was she ready to do this? Was she going to give in to her true nature? She picked the bag up, and gently removed the cap that closed up the fluid. Meanwhile, Pip was walking down the corridor, when he noticed that Sera's door was slightly ajar. He wanted to sneak a peek before going off to bed, but lo and behold when he saw what was on the other side, a light smile came across his face.

"Atta girl Seras….Atta girl."

A/n: Okay is it just me or does the chapter seema bit short? It's been a while (college), so please excuse my tardiness.


	8. It's not what it seems

Author's Note: Sorry you all, it's been a lonnng time since I last updated. I've been very busy with school, work, and just trying to catch up with life in general. So, I'm back now and am ready to update the last chapters of Switched. Enjoy, and please review. Oh and thank you all for your lovely reviews. I enjoyed reading each and every one of them.

I do not own any of Hirano's work, but enjoy anyway.

The morning sun peered through the grand scale windows of Sir Integral's bedchamber. Climbing its way up the bed linens, it softly caressed the face of the sleeper prodding her awake. She winced a bit, and stirred lightly in her bed. Finally losing to nature, she pushed herself up from her comforting sleep. She stretched, and commenced to get ready for the day. Once dressed, she headed down to the hallway; the sun's rays guiding her to her destination: the dungeons. She opened the large metal door; the entrance to the organization's most prized possession and top agent. She entered the dark and very quiet room; the only thing that lit the area, were the candles burning half way on the candelabra. She proceeded towards the far corner of the room, where a large black coffin hid itself in the dark shadows. With her human strength, she managed to lift up the lid only to see a very tall man curled up in the semi-fetal position.

It was a sight to see. The man with the coal-black hair, as tall as 6'6", and clad in nothing but red. He was tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable, but could not find any relief. The blonde woman smiled.

"Are you okay in there master?" The voice asked calmly.

"No!" The man said curtly, as it rose from the lying position. Sir Integral looked at her form; cool-blue eyes looked down at her with amusement.

"How can you sleep in this thing? It's so uncomfortable. It's hard, and it's making my back hurt!" She complained, as she tried to treat her aching back.

"Well, I've been sleeping in this "thing" for well over 500 years. You'll get used to it." Alucard answered.

"How long will we have to stay like this?"

"Not too long I assume; I did find the remedy."

Integral's eyes lit up with surprise. If she wasn't thinking or too careful, she could have accidentally grabbed her body and crushed it with her huggable embrace…but she wasn't that emotional-or drunk enough to do that. Never the less, She couldn't believe her ears.

"You did? That's terrific! So when can we get back to normal?" She asked with some excitement in her voice.

"Honestly, I haven't a clue."

A sudden hush fell over the darkened chambers. Integral's jaw fell open like a trap door as she heard those words. She looked at her servant with red angered eyes; Alucard wasn't sure whether to try to calm her down or run for cover, because he knew that she still didn't' know how to control herself in her state.

"What do you mean, you haven't a clue? I have a knights meeting later on this afternoon. I can't go in looking like "this".

Alucard felt offended. "True…so, I'll go in your stead." The blonde said out of spite.

"What? Why?" Integral was seriously about to hurt him, and she didn't' care if that meant jeopardizing her own body. But instead, she continued to hold her anger in…just wait until we get back to normal, you are so going to get it She thought.

"Well think about it. If you go, there will be problems. If I go, no one will suspect anything. It will be like nothing ever happened, which is the usual isn't it?"

Integral couldn't get her words straight, let alone her thoughts. How could this be happening? Why was this happening? And most importantly, of all people why did it have to be her AND him? She thought about it, realizing she had no choice in the matter. But what she feared most, was what Alucard was going to do.

"Fine, but let me warn you monster." She warned, pointing a gloved finger at him. "If you do anything to jeopardize the meeting, this Institution, or to make a fool of yoursel-me, so help me, I'll…"

"You'll do what Integral? The blonde asked, stepping out of line. "I keep telling you, you can't kill me." A smirk appeared across his face.

"That's not what I was going to say, so shut up!" Integral barked.

This made her top agent smiled even more. He leaned in closer, as if he were about to kiss her. Integral wasn't sure what he was up to, but it was making her madder. Before he could get the chance to do anything, she quickly turned her head, instantly slapping him in the face with her dark hair. Alucard chuckled for a bit, and whispered in her ear…

"Master, I've already found the remedy that will cure us; that you don't have to worry about. Only problem is getting the time right. But in the meantime, you must get some rest. You haven't slept at all. Now I'm going to that meeting even if it means talking to those noble pompous bastards, so I suggest you relax."

As he pulled away from her personal space, Integral could feel her anger increasing.

"You bastard." She hissed.

"Oh no, you're greatly mistaken Integral. For you see, I knew my father." And with that, he walked away leaving her alone in the dark.


	9. Board to Tears

Author's Note: Again, I do not own any of Hirano's work. But enjoy anyway, and please review.

Author's Note: This chapter is rated PG-13 for adult humor, and perverted comments.

Twelve O'clock noon: Conference room.

After his little "talk" with the Director of the Organization, i.e. Integral, Alucard headed to the conference room for the meeting. Oh how boring these meetings were. Staying in a stuffy room (depending on if the air conditioner was on) with a bunch of pompous nobles who had nothing better to do, except judge and complain. He had to figure out a way to get the point across without getting bored or getting annoyed by their crass behavior.

"Let's see, what was she supposed to talk about?" He thought to himself as he looked over the stack of papers he carried in his hand.

"Ah…military artillery, the sudden outbreaks of freaks, hmm- already took care of that." He said with a smirk. " …Sir Winston's nephew's bachelor party?" His smile grew more at the crossed out writing-more like heavily scribbled out writing.

"Hmm…I may have to bring that one up." The blonde fraud said feeling amused. "Maybe this will be an interesting meeting after all."

The members of the Knights of the Round Table greeted him coldly. They tended to ignore him, and continue to talk to one another. He didn't care though; they were only playthings to him. Oh, if he were only normal again. He would just have them all crowded in the corner like frightened fat mice's; this usually brought much joy to him, and Integral… only this time, not so much. This time, he felt like the cornered mouse.

They all stood in front of their chairs as they took notice of his arrival (which only took 3 minutes). And as he sat down, they repeated the same gesture. "Well at least they have some manners." Alucard thought.

"Gentlemen." He started. "Please excuse my tardiness, we had an issue that needed to be taken care of."

"Oh? Well that doesn't explain why you had us standing here waiting for over an hour." One of the knights said. This knight was a portly fellow, wearing an ash-gray suit and matching tie. White hair combed to the side (to cover up his balding), and a nose that seemed to be too big for his face.

"Didn't I already..." Alucard mentally grumbled to himself at that comment. He ignored the stupid remark, and continued on with the meeting.

"Well Sir Integral, what happened to your "monster"?" Another Knight asked while interrupting him.

"…Sleeping." Alucard answered curtly.

"Finally!" The knight commented slyly. A few men laughed at his dry joke.

"…Yeah, right, whatever-now let's get down to business shall we?" Alucard said hating that certain remark given. "No wonder she hates them." He thought to himself. "They're complete idiots."

"First of all, let's skip all of the important crap, and get to the fun stuff." He started with a mischievous smirk.

The other knights looked at each other in confusion. To their knowledge, Sir Integral was not the kind to be "skipping" anything. She was always organized and sternfully structured.

"L-like what?" One of the knights asked. It was none other than Sir Winston.

Alucard knew this man very well, on the count of how many times Integral had ranted to him and Walter about his negative comments towards them and the organization. At one time, his comments and empty threats had gotten so bad, to the point where she was tempted to order Alucard to quietly dispose of him, and make it look like an accident.

"Well for instance your nephew's bachelor party. He is having one isn't he?"

Sir Winston blinked in confusion and embarrassment. What was this woman up to, and most importantly, where did her British accent go?

"Well, y-yes. As a matter of fact, he is-next Friday." Winston answered. "Why?"

A smile crept through, as Alucard thought up the most insane idea he could ever conceive. He knew how much Winston despised Integral's position as a Knight and Director of the Hellsing Organization. As a matter of fact, when her father Sir Arthur died, it was he who suggested that his corrupted brother Richard be leader, instead of the grief-stricken 10-year-old Integral. Alucard was so sick of Winston's sexist and conceded behavior, that he wanted a way to make that man's life a living hell…and now was the time.

"I'm glad you asked, Sir Winston, my dear fellow. Your nephew's wedding is highly important to your noble line is that correct? Alucard asked slyly.

The other knights looked on in confusion, as well as waiting for Winston's answer. "Yes, yes it is." Winston answered feeling somewhat proud.

"And while his beautiful wife –to be is out preparing for the big day, it is traditional and proper for the groom to enjoy his last days of being single. Don't you want to give him the best bachelor party he will never forget?"

"Yes I would. Andrew is my only nephew, whom I am dearly fond of." Winston explained. "But if you don't mind me asking, what are you trying to get at?"

Alucard chuckled to himself, as his plan was starting to come together. He was ready to drop the big one on them; the one thing he knew Sir Integral would either applaud or kill him for. But since he was already dead, he felt there would be no problem.

"Well, I was thinking that in order to save some money for his bachelor party (I realize there isn't a lot in our account)…we might have to improvise with some things. For example, the girl that comes out of the cake. She would cost like, how much? 200£?" He asked.

"No, I think somewhere around 80£." Another Knight interrupted.

"Or 130." A knight snickered. Again, a few men laughed at his (this time) perverted joke.

"That's enough, Sir Vernon." Winston warned. "Well even if it costs 80 or 200 for the girl's services, we wouldn't be able to afford it. So far, we've spent more than 200,000£ in our operation alone. Getting military ammunition, paying for the damages, and bribes to keep the media quiet."

"Which leads me to my point Sir Winston." Alucard said finally having the floor. " In order to save money, we will just have to make due with what we have."

The Knights go to thinking, which didn't' take them very long.

"Well, I own a brewery shop down on Abbey's Street, I can supply all the ale." One of the Knights said.

"Okay, good." Alucard nodded in approval.

"And I can get my wife's brother to do the decorations…I'm totally clueless when it comes to designing things." Another said.

"I think Andrew's friends are going to provide the food." Winston added in.

"Great." Alucard said. His plan was coming into play very well.

"Now, what about the girl and the cake?" Winston asked. "Who could we get to do that?"

It was Alucard's turn to step in. He was waiting for it; target locked, and commenced to fire at will. He told the men who the surprise girl would be…and each man's jaw dropped to the floor. The room had fallen into a sudden hush. Sir Winston felt as if he were suffering from a heart attack.

"…Did I hear you correctly?" He painfully asked.

"Yes you did." The fraud Director answered with a proud smile. (FIRE)

"Oh…but why?"

"Will it would save you money, and for a fact I'm sure it would work." Alucard explained.

"Well think about it Charles. Your nephew is fond of her, always has been…." The knight in the ash-gray suit said next to him. Then he leaned in and whispered, "…even though she refuses to recognize his existence."

"Ah, yes that is true." Winston agreed.

"And just think how sexy she'd look in black." The man in the suit added, with a sly smile. Suddenly Winston had a perverted thought of seeing "her" sporting around in a black lacy negligee. The thought made him blush…

After a few moments of thought, he finally came to his decision. Alucard only sat there smiling, mentally congratulating himself for terrifying the poor man….or so he thought.

"So, Winston…do we have a deal?" The blonde asked.

" Well integral, you've convinced me. I think it would be safe to say so." Winston answered, trying to cover up his blush.

(MISSED) Alucard mentally hit his forehead. Oh what could have gone wrong? Was there another step to take in his calculations? He wasn't sure about that, but what he was sure about, was he was going to pay dearly.

"…Okay…good. Now for the boring stuff." Alucard said shuffling the files.

Hours later, when the knights were long gone, the platinum blonde headed back down to the basement to give the report to Sir Integral (who was still trying to get some shut-eye). He lifted open the lid again, and watched his master toss and turn uncomfortably in the large black box.

"Integral."

"…mmmnnnn-cant' sleep." She moaned in return. She got up and stared lazily at Alucard who stood in front of her with a worried smile. She shook herself out of her tired state, and stared back at him with seriousness.

"What happened? How was the meeting? …Did you screw it up?" She asked sternly.

Alucard backed an inch away, so she wouldn't kill herself instantly. He gave her the report.

"Oh it went rather well Master. We had a lot to talk about…everything on ...the list."

"Oh really? …Wait-everything? What to you mean everything? Alucard, what did you do? She asked gravely about to lose her cool. She knew he was up to something, but what?

"Oh nothing really…uh, but you may have to wear black next Friday." He said.

"Why? Funeral?" She asked.

"Mmmmno, but" Integral grabbed him by the tie; she pulled out the Casull from his red coat pocket, and aimed it at the bottom of his chin.

"It may be someone's I know?." He said jokingly.

"Shut up! What did you do? What did you say? Why the bloody hell do I have to wear black?" Integral said as she cocked the Casull.

"…You're going to be the main attraction at Sir Winston's nephew's bachelor party next Friday." He said feeling every word he said, drawing him closer to his demise.

"WHAT!"

"Alucard, you'd better get what you have done, UNDONE, and get us back to normal, or else it will be you're funeral. Do I make myself clear?" She threatened.

Alucard sighed, slightly getting annoyed with this song and dance. "For the last time Master, you can't…"

"Oh really? Well get this. My body is mortal. If I were to shoot you, you would die. Kapeish?"

Alucard thought this one over for a moment, and realized that she was right. "Okay fine! I'll call Winston and call it off. And as for the antidote, I'll go check the weather to see if there's a full moon tonight."

Integral's eyes grew wide. "You mean to tell me that in order for us to get back to normal, it has to be a full moon? You IDIOT, why didn't you say so?"

"I just found out this afternoon."

"Oh…well don't just stand there, get going!" Integral ordered.

Almost forgetting her strength, she pushed her body away from her. Lucky for Alucard, he kept his feet planted to the ground for traction, so he wouldn't tumble across the floor. As Alucard left her alone in the dark once again, this time, for her to ponder. She finally got out of the coffin, and made her way to the grand chair and sat down. She rested her chin on her gloved hand, and breathed a depressing sigh.

"Oh father why did you send me this "thing"?


	10. All's well that ends

Author's Note: LADIES AND GENTS! THE LAST CHAPTER! Please enjoy, please review, and please don't sue me because I do not own any of Hirano's work.

Author's Note: This chapter contains AxI and maybe some mature situations.

Sir Integral couldn't take it anymore. This had gone on for far too long, and she hadn't the time, patience, or ability to withstand it any longer. Although she was able to get most of her paper work done, the idea and the reality of being in Alucard's shoes (literally) was starting to be a bit too much for her to handle. She was more than ready to return back to normal.

She sat there at her still-cracked desk, reading over the damage reports; she couldn't believe how many incidents there were involving her troops, and worse, she could feel tension rising within her, as she read over the latest report of Seras and Pip's unfortunate mission. She only breathed out a sigh, and continued her work. Suddenly, the door to her office opened up.

A blonde figure wearing black approached Integral's desk. Integral looked up with crimson eyes, to see cobalt blue staring back down at her. Integral didn't feel threatened for she knew who this visitor was, so she continued to read over her reports leaving the visitor to venture throughout her office.

The blonde woman walked over to the window. Folding her arms, she stared outside marveling at the full moon. Integral, with the very keen sense of hearing, overheard the woman sigh. She at first thought that it was none of her concern, but the woman was there in her office…there was a reason.

"What do you want Alucard? Can't you see I'm very busy here?"

"Yes."

"Then what do you want?"

Alucard continued looking outside the window; the moon showed brightly over the lower gardens, the upper side of the wall, and across his feminine form. Integral noticed this, and found it rather strange; through Alucard's eyes, her body looked somewhat radiant under moonlight, like a diamond; the moon's light touching every edge of the gem. It was somewhat alluring. So that's why he found her rather attractive? Integral shook her head, trying to get her thoughts back on track.

"I came here to tell you something. "

"Really? What?"

"Well, I'm not too sure. It might be something you may not want to hear."

"Then why did you bring it up? You know Alucard, I really haven't the time or the patience for your guessing games. I need to get back to work." Integral noted.

Alucard grinned lightly. He made his way over towards her desk once again, this time sitting on it. He observed her actions for a few seconds, suddenly averting his attention somewhere else, a little more intimate. Integral glanced up just in time to catch him eyeing her neck. She looked at him in question.

"What is it?"

"You see my dear Master, what I was going to tell you is that whatever caused us to switch bodies, is starting to wear off."

"Oh that's' good…wait, you said that there was a remedy. How could this "thing" suddenly wear off?" She asked, not truly understanding him.

"Well, that's the tricky part. From what I read in the article, it's a called " Trans-continental syndrome". It's like getting one of those viruses, like the Chicken pox, or Mononucleosis, but different. Its' where-in a vampire who has been bound by human, either male or female, switch physical states until it either wears off, or until the next full moon. It usually happens when there is some type of interaction, or exposure of blood." He explained.

"Interaction? What type of interaction could there possibly be between us?" Integral asked.

"Telepathy, your little incident a few years ago, or that one time…"

"But how can that incident a few years ago cause this?"

"I don't know. Maybe it just flared up over time. Don't' worry Master, in the article, it said that this syndrome can only be cured by three things." He explained.

"Like what?"

"Well, like I said…it's tricky. And if you want to return to your original state, you must be completely cooperative for it to work."

Integral didn't like where this was going. A sudden feeling of misgiving and nervousness started to show up. She was hesitant to ask, but desperate to be human again…to be a woman again.

"What is it we have to do?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well in order for the process to work, it must be a full moon-luckily it is. Second, it must be 5 minutes before midnight, and lastly…something precious and vital has to be transferred, and replenished."

Integral's eyes widened with shock and then narrowed down at him with anger. How dare he put her in such a position, that it would jeopardize her reputation.

"No, forget it!" She answered.

"What?"

"Forget it. I will not give up my blood for something so…OH!" She folded her arms, and turned away from him, like an immature child.

"Okay, but either way. You can be human again, or you can be a 567-year-old miserable No-Life King. You're choice." Alucard tempted. "Besides, I'm starting to like staying in this body. It's easier to walk around in, and I can wear all the frilly dresses I want."

Integral scowled. Just the thought of him wearing a dress made her stomach churn…or was that from hunger? She didn't' know, but she was sure angered.

"Fine! Do what you must, but it better work." She said, with threat in her voice.

"Okay. Meet me in my room in about 5 minutes. I'll be waiting." He said with a small grin. And with that, he bowed and took his leave.

Sir Integral got up from her desk, and approached the moon-soaked windowsill. She gazed out at the moon for some time, thinking about her decision, and what life would be like again when she returned to normal. Then she thought of her father. Was her father ever in this sort of situation? She remembered his journals and articles, but never read anything exact or similar to her predicament. Why was this happening to her?

Five minutes later, she met her servant down in the dungeons where she was asked to meet him. He sat cross-legged in his grand chair, drumming his fingers on the table as if he were waiting for more than he asked. She stood before him, unnerved and prepared for what was to come.

"Alright." She said. "Let's get this over with."

"As you wish, my Master." Alucard replied with a grin.

He gestured her over to come sit with him, in which she did. He removed the tie and opened the collar on his shirt she was wearing, as well as his. Integral could feel her heart pounding out of anxiety, fear, and anticipation as he moved in closer to his neck. He stopped.

"You have to do the same." He said.

"Wha-I can't." Integral replied with doubt in her voice.

"And why not? Don't' worry it will heal in a day or so, and you won't turn into a vampire, I'll make sure of it." He said.

"I don't trust you. Do it another way!" She ordered.

"Like how?"

"I don't know, cut a slit and drink from there. I don't want your teeth anywhere near or in my throat!"

"Fine, fine." He said. "Geeze, you're touchy."

He reached over towards the table and retrieved her cross pin. He held it firmly in his hand, and as quick as he could-she winced and hissed as she felt the searing pain. He repeated the gesture to himself, and gently attached his lips onto his neck. Integral knew what to do, and though she hated it with a passion, it was the only way to bring things back to normal between the two. She latched on to her neck, and started to do what she feared. Integral felt very light-headed, but continued anyway. Suddenly everything around her started to get dark. She could feel herself getting very drowsy, and dizzy. She wanted to fall asleep, but was afraid she would die. The more she tried to concentrate, the more fatigued she felt. She couldn't take it any longer. She collapsed from complete exhaustion…. 12:00 midnight.

The morning sun peered through the grand scale windows of Sir Integral's bedchamber. Climbing its way up the bed linens, it once again softly caressed the face of the sleeper prodding her awake. She winced, and moaned a bit, for the fact he had a spitting headache, and pain in her neck. She pushed herself up from her bed, and sat back trying to gather her thoughts of last night. Still slightly dizzy from the effects, she remembered everything. She quickly moved out of bed, and ran into her private bathroom to look in the mirror.

Sounds of joy and relief, was heard in the bathroom that morning, for the person in the mirror was in fact her.

"It worked! It actually worked!" Integral cried. She leaned in more to check the wound on her neck; it didn't look too bad.

Hours later, she was dressed and ready for another day of work. Integral sat at her desk, and immediately got to work; enjoying her cigar while doing so. Suddenly, a call over the speakerphone alarmed her.

"Sir Integral, there is a held message for you by Sir Winston." Walter announced.

"That' will be fine Walter."

Suddenly there was static over her speakerphone, which concerned her at first. Then suddenly, she heard footsteps running up the stairs. Walter rushed in, and paused for a moment trying to catch his breath. He adjusted his monocle and peered harder at her in order to believe what the thought he heard.

"Integral?"

"Sir Integral, Walter." She corrected with a smile. She felt so pleased with herself to say that again. Her British accent ringing aloud as it once did.

Walter recomposed himself, and approached her, greeting her with a smile. "Well, it's good to hear that you are normal again." He admitted.

"I'll second that." Said a voice that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"Good morning Alucard." Integral called out, still a little embarrassed about last night.

Alucard descended from the ceiling, and gently landed in front of her desk. But in the process, he was unaware that his 454 Casull had fallen out of his pocket and landed smack dab in the middle of the cracked desk. FINALY, the desk could not hold on much longer, and broke in two. Integral yelped and jumped into the chair, and Alucard and Walter jumped out of the way. Papers flew everywhere! Her glass ashtray fell to the floor and shattered into pieces, and her pistol and box of cigars fell smack dab in the middle. It was a sight to see.

"…oops." Alucard said, smiling nervously.

"Well, it looks like we're going to need a new desk now." Walter commented, gaining his composure once again.

Integral stared blankly at the mess. Balling up her fists, she tried to count to ten. "Finally, I'm having a good morning, and what does he do?" She thought to herself. She seriously tried to keep her cool, but memories of everything, including this incident, brought itself back.

"AAALLLUCARD!" She screamed.

Walter tried his hardest to hold the angered woman back, but she elbowed him in the chin and tackled poor Alucard to the ground. All that were heard were series of various colorful curse words, and muffled cries for help from Alucard. Walter just stood there, afraid that if he intervened, she would go after him too.

Suddenly, there was an Earth-shattering scream from downstairs. The attacker and victim stopped, and averted their attention to the door. Sounds of hurried footsteps were heard coming from outside the door-which busted open revealing a freaked out Seras and…a sobbing Pip?

Before she got up, Integral got in one last punch to Alucard's face. She carefully walked over to the duo, and observed them. She walked over to Pip, whose hands were pressed up against his eyes, crying like a girl.

"…Seras?" She asked cautiously.

"Oh Sir Integral, it's horrible!" She cried. Her hands and her sobs muffled her voice.

Integral glanced over to the other. "Pip?"

"…Oui?"

"What happened? How did you two end up like this?" Walter asked.

"Well, …um…we were…." He had to think up a better word for it. "Enjoying each others' company." Pip answered quickly.

"LIAR!" Seras screamed. "You snuck into my room and kissed me, then the next thing you know, we ended up like this!"

Integral turned to both Walter and Alucard, who was getting up from the floor. She took in a deep breath, and let out a sigh.

"Alucard, when is the next full moon?" She asked.

"Next Tuesday." Walter interrupted.

"And today is?"

"Sunday." Alucard answered.

Both Pip and Seras looked at them with confusion and fear. They had no clue what they were talking about, let alone what they were in for.

"Well, this should be interesting…wouldn't it Integral?" Alucard asked with his trademark smile.

"Maybe, servant…maybe."


End file.
